In some settings, a surgeon may want to position a surgical instrument through an orifice of the patient and use the instrument to adjust, position, attach, and/or otherwise interact with tissue within the patient. For instance, in some surgical procedures (e.g., colorectal, bariatric, thoracic, etc.), portions of the gastrointestinal tract and/or esophagus, etc. may be cut and removed to eliminate undesirable tissue or for other reasons. Once the desired tissue is removed, the remaining portions may need to be recoupled together in an end-to-end anastomosis. One such tool for accomplishing these anastomotic procedures is a circular stapler that is inserted through a patient's naturally occurring orifice. Some circular staplers are configured to sever tissue and staple tissue substantially simultaneously. For instance, a circular stapler may sever excess tissue that is interior to an annular array of staples at an anastomosis, to provide a substantially smooth transition between lumen sections that are joined at the anastomosis.
Examples of circular surgical staplers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,459, entitled “Surgical Anastomosis Stapling Instrument,” issued Apr. 27, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,544, entitled “Surgical Anastomosis Stapling Instrument,” issued Dec. 21, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,322, entitled “Surgical Anastomosis Stapling Instrument,” issued Jan. 4, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,945, entitled “Surgical Anastomosis Stapling Instrument,” issued Feb. 15, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,053, entitled “Surgical Anastomosis Stapling Instrument,” issued Mar. 8, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,773, entitled “Surgical Anastomosis Stapling Instrument,” issued Aug. 2, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,104, entitled “Surgical Anastomosis Stapling Instrument,” issued Sep. 27, 1994; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,661, entitled “Surgical Anastomosis Stapling Instrument,” issued Jul. 9, 1996; and U.S. Pub. No. 2012/0292372, entitled “Low Cost Anvil Assembly for a Circular Stapler,” now U.S. Pat. No. 8,910,847, issued on Dec. 16, 2014, published Nov. 22, 2012. The disclosure of each of the above-cited U.S. patents and U.S. patent application Publication is incorporated by reference herein. Some such staplers are operable to clamp down on layers of tissue, cut through the clamped layers of tissue, and drive staples through the layers of tissue to substantially seal the severed layers of tissue together near the severed ends of the tissue layers, thereby joining two severed ends of an anatomical lumen.
Merely additional other exemplary surgical staplers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,823, entitled “Pocket Configuration for Internal Organ Staplers,” issued Feb. 21, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,334, entitled “Surgical Stapler and Staple Cartridge,” issued May 16, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,895, entitled “Surgical Stapler Instrument,” issued Nov. 14, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,107, entitled “Surgical Stapler Instrument,” issued Jan. 28, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,432, entitled “Surgical Instrument,” issued May 27, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,840, entitled “Surgical Instrument,” issued Oct. 7, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,534, entitled “Articulation Assembly for Surgical Instruments,” issued Jan. 6, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,055, entitled “Surgical Clamping Mechanism,” issued Sep. 29, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 6,978,921, entitled “Surgical Stapling Instrument Incorporating an E-Beam Firing Mechanism,” issued Dec. 27, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,818, entitled “Surgical Stapling Instrument Having Separate Distinct Closing and Firing Systems,” issued Feb. 21, 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 7,143,923, entitled “Surgical Stapling Instrument Having a Firing Lockout for an Unclosed Anvil,” issued Dec. 5, 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 7,303,108, entitled “Surgical Stapling Instrument Incorporating a Multi-Stroke Firing Mechanism with a Flexible Rack,” issued Dec. 4, 2007; U.S. Pat. No. 7,367,485, entitled “Surgical Stapling Instrument Incorporating a Multistroke Firing Mechanism Having a Rotary Transmission,” issued May 6, 2008; U.S. Pat. No. 7,380,695, entitled “Surgical Stapling Instrument Having a Single Lockout Mechanism for Prevention of Firing,” issued Jun. 3, 2008; U.S. Pat. No. 7,380,696, entitled “Articulating Surgical Stapling Instrument Incorporating a Two-Piece E-Beam Firing Mechanism,” issued Jun. 3, 2008; U.S. Pat. No. 7,404,508, entitled “Surgical Stapling and Cutting Device,” issued Jul. 29, 2008; U.S. Pat. No. 7,434,715, entitled “Surgical Stapling Instrument Having Multistroke Firing with Opening Lockout,” issued Oct. 14, 2008; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,721,930, entitled “Disposable Cartridge with Adhesive for Use with a Stapling Device,” issued May 25, 2010. The disclosure of each of the above-cited U.S. Patents is incorporated by reference herein. While the surgical staplers referred to above are described as being used in endoscopic procedures, it should be understood that such surgical staplers may also be used in open procedures and/or other non-endoscopic procedures.
While various kinds of surgical stapling instruments and associated components have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used the invention described in the appended claims.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the technology may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present technology, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the technology; it being understood, however, that this technology is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.